pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW017
Treść W poprzednim odcinku bohaterowie dowiedzieli się o tajemnicy jaką skrywa Himiko. Mew przez przypadek teleportował paczkę do miasta Virbank, ale na szczęście okazało się że w tym mieście również jest sala! Również ulubieniec Leyli jest w mieście. Zobaczcie co z tego wyniknie! ' Leyla wstała dziś bardzo wcześnie. Po cichu ubrała się i wyszła z pokoju, tak aby nie obudzić pozostałych. Zeszła na dół centrum i włączyła komputerowy komunikator. -Dzień dobry profesorze! -Przywitała się ze starszym mężczyzną. -Witaj! Co Cię tak wcześnie do mnie sprowadza Leylo? -Spytał. -Chciałabym zabrać ze sobą kilka Pokemonów jakie złapałam w Sinnoh, a odesłać z Unovy. Można? -Oczywiście! O jakie pokemony ci chodzi? -Hmm, najlepszym wyborem było by wybrać Rampardosa, Yanmege, Galladea, Gliscora, Lumineona oraz Zangoose. Odeśle Oshowotta, Petilil i Sewaddle. -Ok. Postaw pokeballe na podkładce pod ekranem. Kilka sekund potem. -Dziękuję! Wieczorem je odeśle z powrotem. -W porządku. Do wieczora. -Profesor rozłączył się. -Himiko nie ma ze mną szans! Pokażcie się! -Krzyknęła radośnie. Pokemony przywitały się z trenerką, której już dawno nie widziały. -Jak ja się za wami stęskniłam! Okey, koniec czułości. Wezwałam was ponieważ dziś stoczycie ciężką bitwę. Wśród Pokemon'ów zapanował niepokój. Zaniepokoili się nagłą powagą dziewczyny. -A więc to z nimi będę walczyć? -Spytała Himiko, która już od dłuższej chwili przyglądała się przyjaciółce. -Co?! Ile tu już jesteś? -Em, jakieś kilka minut. W sumie ledwo co przyszłam, bo nie mogłam spać. -A, ok. Idę poćwiczyć jak by co. -Hm, to świetny pomysł! I ja poćwiczę. -Oznajmiła Himiko. -To choć ze mną! Powrót! -Powiedziała Leyla, chowając Pokemony. Dziewczęta wyszły wspólnie przed centrum. Z powodu wielkości miasta miały mały problem ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego miejsca do ćwiczeń. Znalazły mały placyk obok lasu, przeznaczony na walki Pokemon, oraz ćwiczenie swoich podopiecznych. Na miejscu kilka trenerów pojedynkowało się. -W sumie to tu będziemy mogły walczyć. -Powiedziała Himiko. -Ee, no tak. Ale najpierw chcę poćwiczyć! -Ok, za godzinę walczymy! -Tylko godzinę treningu?! To muszę się sprężyć. Pokażcie się! -Leyla wypuściła wszystkie swoje Pokemony i od razu przeszła do ćwiczeń. Himiko w tym czasie bez pośpiechu wyciągnęła Purrolin i Mincinno i zaczęła z nini trenować kilka nowych, przydatnych ataków. Godzina minęła z prędkością światła i nadszedł czas bitwy. Była 8:00 więc zgromadziło się już więcej trenerów. Każdy z nich patrzył na rzadki okaz Zoroark Himiko oraz niespotykane w Unovie Pokemony Leyli. -Hmm, chyba nie mamy sędzi. -Powiedziała Leyla. -A po co nam? To tylko przyjacielski pojedynek. -Racja! Czas rozpocząć walkę!! Gallade pokaż na co cię stać! -Krzyknęła. Obecni tam trenerzy zgromadzili się wokół pola bitwy, tworząc trybuny. -Zorrr! -Zoroark sama wskoczyła na teren walki. -Mogłam się tego spodziewać po niej. -Szepnęła Himiko, trzymająca ball Lucario. -Gallade, Magiczny Liść!! Pokemon nie trafił Zoroark, która uniknęła ataku skacząc do góry. Spadając przygotowała Cienisty Pazur i zaatakowała przeciwnika. -Gallllllaa!! -Krzyknął pokonany Pok. Widownia była całkowicie zdezorientowana i zdziwiona,że Gallade przegrał AŻ tak szybko. -Gallade powrót! Yanmega pokaż się!! -Yan! Yan! -Użyj Ostrego Wiatru! Ważka zaczęła szybko trzepotać skrzydłami wywołując silny powiew wiatru skierowany na Zoroark. Niespodziewanie lisica pojawiła się z tyłu, a ta z przodu znikła. Mroczny Pokemon użył Nocnego Cięcia. -A-Ale jak? -Zapytała Leyla. -To zdolność Zoroark - Iluzja -Odezwała się Himiko. Yanmega jeszcze wzleciała do góry, lecz po krótkiej chwili bezsilnie opadła na ziemię nie zdolna do walki. -Uh! Lumineon pokaż się! -Luuuuum! Tym razem Zoroark nie dała żadnych szans przeciwniczce, atakując od razu Mrocznym Pulsem. Poke-ryba poległa po pierwszym ataku. -To nie fair! Zangose, pomóż nam! -Zangooo! -Szybko, Podwójny zespół!! Zgraja Zangose'ów otoczyła Zoroark. -Zorrr! -Użyła swojej sygnatury - Nocnego Wybuchu. Widownia była zachwycona prawdziwą potęgą Zoroark. Robili jej zdjęcia i nagrywali walkę. -Nie wieżę!! Zangose to mój najsilniejszy Pokemon!!! Tuż po zmarłym Empokeonie. -Wykrzyczała Leyla, widząca niezdolnego do walki Zangose. -A u mnie Zoroark ma drugie miejsce jeśli chodzi o siłę. -Powiedziała niewzruszona Himiko. -Eh, od czego jest jeszcze wytrzymałość. Rampardos, pokonaj ją!! -Raaaaaaaa!!! -Wrzasnął wielki dinozaur. -Ok, Zora. Teraz ci pomogę! -Oznajmiła Himiko. -Rampardos, Skupienie Energi! -Zoroark, ty czekaj! -Zor?! -Mimo zdziwienia, posłuchała się trenerki i stała w miejscu i nie wykonywała żadnego ruchu. Nastała chwila ciszy. -Teraz! SUPER TARAN!! -Leyla już wiedziała że Zoroark zrobi unik, dlatego kazała Rampardosowi mieć Zoroark na oku. -Nie ruszaj się. -Powiedziała Himiko z zaskakującym spokojem. Rampardos z każdym krokiem nabierał coraz większej siły. - -Pomyślała Leyla. -Zoroark teraz! Unik w lewo!-Krzyknęła dziewczyna. Rampardos zgodnie z zaleceniem Leyli miał Zoroark na oku i kiedy ona odskoczyła w bok, on również. Jednak rozpędzony nie zdołał w porę się zatrzymać i wylądował na ulicy. Pok szybko wrócił na miejsce walki. -Rampardos, Łamacz Murów! -Zoroark, Zapewnienie! Oba Pokemony zdeżyły się powodując wielki wybuch. -Rampardos nic ci nie jest?! -Krzyczała Leyla. -Proszę odezwij się!! Dym wojenny opadał powoli, wyłaniając... oba Pokemony na nogach. -Tak jest! -Nie ciesz się przed wcześnie. -Oznajmiła Himiko. Rampardos padła na ziemię NDW. Widownia zaczęła bić brawa. Nawet kilka trenerów podeszło do niej, oraz do Leyli i Zoroark. Zadali kilka do dziewczyn, po czym zajęli się swoimi sprawami. -Cóż... Gratuluje! Pokonałaś wszystkie moje najlepsze Pokemony, używając tylko jednego. -Powiedziała Leyla pełna podziwu dla przeciwniczki. -Wsumie to miałam użyć innego Pokemona. -Zoroark jest piekielnie dobra. Widać że dobrze ją szkoliłaś. -Hehe. Jakbyś miała tyle czasu co ja, to z pewnością byś wyszkoliła swoje Pokemony tak jak ja. -Może i racja... -Już po walce?! Kto wygrał?-Zapytał Cress, który dopiero co przyszedł. -Zoro! Nagle z nieba zaczął padać deszcz i rozpętała się burza. -Lepiej wracajmy do centrum! -Powiedziała Himiko. Tak też się stało. Po kilku minutach bohaterowie byli znów na miejscu. -Ale się rozpadało! -Racja, w taką burze lepiej nie wychodzić z domu. -Powiedziała siostra Joy. Była starsza od innych pielęgniarek. -Zoroark! Zoro! -Heh, pierwszy raz widzę Zoroarka na własne oczy. To bardzo rzadki gatunek. -Powiedziała. -Zgadza się. Temu gatunkowi grozi wyginięcie. -Oznajmiła Himiko. -Eh, szkoda. Zajmijcie się czymś, ta burza szybko nie minie. -Siostra Joy odeszła. Zanim burza ustała, trzeba było poczekać cztery godziny. Dopiero po tym czasie przestało padać i wyszło słońce. Leyla wyszła pierwsza z centrum wspólnie z Oshowottem na ramieniu. '''Takim oto wynikiem zakończyła się walka Himiko z Leylą. Teraz bohaterowie zmierzają do do dzielnicy filmowej. W następnym odcinku zobaczycie kogo tam spotkali! ' Słowa od autorki Nieco krótki ten odcinek, ale za to walka była XD Cóż w głowie wyglądała fajnie. Nie wiem czy napisana jest też... fajnie :P Może motyw z niepokonaną Zoroark nie przypadł wam do gustu, ale to najprawdopodobniej jej przedostatnia walka w całej Unovie (reszta to pojedyńcze ataki czy coś) A tak swoją drogą to Zoroark w walce z Mew nie ma szans, więc pomyślcie sobie co to będzie jak Mew zacznie walczyć :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 20:53, cze 15, 2014 (UTC) Wystąpili Ludzie *Himiko *Leyla *Cress *Siostra Joy *Trenerzy i trenerki Pokemony *Mew *Zoroark *Oshowott *Lumineon *Rampardos *Gliscor *Gallade *Zangose *Yanmega *Inne Pokemony